


Halloween Horror Nights Crack: My Immortal

by Usher_Julian



Category: HHN - Fandom, Halloween Horror Nights - Fandom
Genre: Badly Written, Crack, Crossover, Defamation of Character, F/M, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Shameless My Immortal Fanfic, Smut, Temporary Character Death, oh god I'm SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usher_Julian/pseuds/Usher_Julian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My nam iz Julian Dark'ness Dementia Amanda Browning an this is my story about me and my hawt boifriend, Paolo "The Director" Ravenski. Follow my life as I go to lots of cool concerts and the dark lord, Fear, tries to ruin my life. Too bad he sux and im great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is a shameless remix of the famously, hilariously horrendous fic, My Immortal. The Authors notes within the text are from the original fic, changed, of course, to reflect Julian's life. I would also like to formally apologize to Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) and Halloween Horror Nights as a whole for shamelessly using their characters for my own nefarious purposes. I am so, so sorry. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank my good friend, Saving-Mr-Skywalker, over on Tumblr for providing me with all of the information I was lacking, and for jump-starting these shenanigans in the first place. Go check her out, she's hot hot the hotness.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) amanda, whatsfunyboutanife666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Bill an Ted ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! WYLD STALLYNS ROX!  
Hi my name is Julian Dark'ness Dementia Amanda Browning and I have long yellow blond hair (that's how I got my name) with blood streaks and one gimpy eye and a lot of people tell me I look like Lon Chaney (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black cloak with matching lace around it and black leather pants, my red round Usher hat, and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
"Hey Julian!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Paulo Ravenski!  
"What's up Paulo?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he said shyly.  
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.  
AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 whatsfunyboutanife666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!  
The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was bright red velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant WYLD STALLYNS t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather jacket, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black pants. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a short bun.  
My friend, Amanda (AN: Amanda dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Wyld Stallyns t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)  
"OMFG, I saw you talking to Paulo Ravenski yesterday!" she said excitedly.  
"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.  
"Do you like Paulo?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.  
"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.  
"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Paulo walked up to me.  
"Hi." he said.  
"Hi." I replied flirtily.  
"Guess what." he said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, Wyld Stallyns are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love WS. They are my favorite band.  
"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.  
I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN AMANDA! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Wyld Stallyns.  
On the night of the concert I put on my red usher jacket with the missing button, my grey slacks with the stripe up the side and black leather shoes. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets that no one could see. Then I put on my red round usher hat. I put on my white gloves. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky, which then flattened unda the hat. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some WS. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.  
I went outside. Paolo was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Wyld Stallyns t-shirt, baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). He was holding a black supa 8 camera with WS painted on the side.  
"Hi Paolo!" I said in a depressed voice.  
"Hi Julian." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said SNUFF) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Wyld Stallyns. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Wyld Stallyns.  
“It is indeed a pleasure to introduce to you a gentleman we picked up in a medieval Mongolia in the year 1269” sang Bill (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).  
"Bill is so fucking hot." I said to Paolo, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.  
Suddenly Paulo looked sad.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.  
"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.  
"Really?" asked Paolo sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.  
"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Bill and he's going out with Hilary fucking Clinton. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.  
The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Paolo. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Bill and Ted for their autographs and photos with them. We got WS concert tees. Paulo and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Paulo didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok Julian's name is JILLIAN nut gary stu OK! PAULO IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!  
"PAULO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  
Paolo didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.  
"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.  
"Julian?" he asked.  
"What?" I snapped.  
Paolo leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.  
And then… suddenly just as I Paolo kissed me passionately. Pavel climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my usher hat. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"  
It was….Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)!


	5. Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Make aielo swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!  
Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) made and Paolo and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.  
"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Pavel comforted me. When we went back to the castle Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) took us to Professers Jack and Lady Luck who were both looking very angry.  
"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.  
"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Lady Luck.  
"How dare you?" demanded Jack the Clown.  
And then Pavel shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"  
Everyone was quiet. Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) and Lady Luck still looked mad but Jack said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."  
Paolo and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.  
"Are you okay, Julian?" Paolo asked me gently.  
"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to my dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a pajama usher hat and white gloves with the fingers cut out of them. When I came out….  
Paolo was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘You Ditched Napoleon’ by Wyld Stallyns. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!  
The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black jacket that was all ripped around the end and a matching red usher hat and white gloves. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.  
In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.  
"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with long grey hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have wrinkles anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Pavel's. He had a manly shears in his hands. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Bill S. Preston. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm kind of dead so I didn't get one you sicko.  
"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.  
"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.  
"My name's Albert Caine, although most people call me Caretaker these days." he grumbled.  
"Why?" I exclaimed.  
"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.  
"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.  
"Really?" he whimpered.  
"Yeah." I roared.  
We sat down to talk for a while. Then Paolo came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7. Lets go to the lobbie

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Jillien isn't a Garie Stue ok he isn't perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!  
Paulo and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Garu Stu 2 u?). I waved to Caretaker. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Paolo. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Pavel. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…  
We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my usher hat. Then I took off my white gloves and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)  
"Oh Paolo, Paulo!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Pavel's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Caretaker!  
I was so angry.  
"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.  
"No! No! But you don't understand!" Paulo pleaded. But I knew too much.  
"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted.   
I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Paolo ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Caretaker's classroom where he was having a lesson with Jack the Clown and some other people.  
"CARETAKER CAINE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!  
Everyone in the class stared at me and then Paolo came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.  
"Julian, it's not what you think!" Paulo screamed sadly.  
My friend Bloody Mary smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Mary Agna was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Agna. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )  
"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Jack demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.  
"Caretaker, I can't believe you cheated on me with Paolo!" I shouted at him.  
Everyone gasped.  
I don't know why Julian was so mad at me. I had went out with Caretaker for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Reagan, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)  
"But I'm not going out with Paulo anymore!" said Caretaker.  
"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Paolo and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if mik aieo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson jak dosent lik albert now is coz hes christian and caretaker is a satanist! WYLD STALLYNS ROX!  
I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Paolo for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Paulo.  
Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with no eyes and scars everywhere and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have eyes (basically like Fear in HHN 20) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Fear!  
"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Fear shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.  
"Rat Lady!" I shouted at him. Fear fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.  
"Julian." he yelled. "Thou must kill Caretaker Caine!"  
I thought about Caretaker and his sexah eyes and his gothic grey hair and how his face looks just like Bill S. Preston. I remembered that Pavel had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Paulo went out with Caretaker before I went out with him and they broke up?  
"No, Fear!" I shouted back.  
Fear gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.  
"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Paolo!"  
"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.  
Fear got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Caretaker, then thou know what will happen to Paulo!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.  
I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Pavel came into the woods.  
"Paulo!" I said. "Hi!"  
"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Bill S. Preston and Ted Logon.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"No." he answered.  
"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.  
"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


	10. Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u anual pas holderz if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out bloody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!  
I was really scared about Faer all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Broken Rules Broken Necks 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like Wyld Stalions. The other people in the band are Bloody Mary, Caretaker, Paolo, Sindy (although we call her Cindy now. She has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Crypt Keepr. Only today Paolo and Caretaker were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Pavel was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Caretaker was probably watching a depressing movie like Men in Black II. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my pecs and tiny matching usher hat that said Wyld Stallyns on the back. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.  
We were singing a cover of ‘Strange things are afoot at the circle-k’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.  
"Julian! Are you OK?" Bloody Mary asked in a concerted voice.  
"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Fear came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Albert! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Pavel. But if I don't kill Albert, then Fear, will fucking kill Paulo!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Paolo jumped out from behind a wall.  
"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)  
I started to cry and cry. Pavel started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.  
We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.  
"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Julian Paolo has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend amanda 4 hleping me!  
"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! Bloody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.  
Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Wyld Stallion song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a my white gloves and usher hat sandly. I put on a red jacket with a missing button and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Jak was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Chance was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.  
"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Ted Logon on it. Suddenly Caretaker ran in.  
"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Jack and Chance pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Jack and Chaane a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Moke Aille (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) ran in. "Julian, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Jack and Chace and then he waved his wand and suddenly…  
Cryp ceeper ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.  
"What do you know, Crpt keepr? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"  
"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Crept Keeter paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"  
"This cannot be." Jac said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Mik aielo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)'s wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."  
"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.  
Chaane held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"  
I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.  
"Why are you doing this?" Chancee said angrily while she rubbed her dirty hands on her corset.  
And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.  
"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Cryp Keyper said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by onde directon.  
"Because you're goffic?" Jak asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.  
"Because I LOVE HIM!"


	12. Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok cryptkeepr is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no jac iant kristian plus crypeeper isn't really in luv wif jillin dat was bby ushr ok!  
I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Paolu had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.  
"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS CRYP keepr but it was Caretaker. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.  
I stopped. "How did u know?"  
"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the shears!"  
"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.  
"I do but Cindy changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the shears! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Paulo….Frear has him bondage!"  
Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Jac and Chnce and CRPTKEepr were there too. They were going to Shady brook's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot boiz. Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.  
Anyway Crytkeeper came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.  
"Julian I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.  
"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Crytkeeper had been mean to me before for being gottik.  
"No Jillian." Crypeer says. "Those are not roses."  
"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.  
"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Director snuff video made from your shower scene and being vued by Jac and Chaance." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.  
"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.  
He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered You Killed Ted You MedieVAL DIckWEED! .  
"That's not a spell that's an WS song." I corrected him wisely.  
"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Boguso Heinuso Weild stallyionis(4 all u cool goffic WS fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for amanda I love you girl!)ah, Tedo dontbedeado, dudo!"  
And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.  
"OK I believe you now wtf is Pualo?"  
Cryptkeeper rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.  
"U c, Julsian," Meke aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"  
"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Crypkeepr yelled. MIKe ieLLO (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.  
Krypt Ceeper stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, mikee Aiiiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)!"  
Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a red jacket with a missing button. Then I put on a red usher hat and white gloves. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on black eyeliner and black lip gloss.  
"You look kawai, boi." Bloody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Jak and Chane couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Caretaker was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Paoul had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Paoul. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff wit a chainsaw.  
"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.  
We both looked at each other for some time. Albert had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Paulo. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.  
"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Ledy Lukk who was watching us and so was everyone else.  
"Caretaker you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Pavel!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.  
Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.  
"NO!" I ran up closer.  
"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.  
"I do but Cindy changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Paulo….Faer has him bondage!"  
SPECIAL FANGZ 2 AMANDA MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111  
HEY AMANDA DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13.

AN: amanda fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of bil preston but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!  
Caretaker and I ran up the stairs looking for Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando). We were so scared.  
" Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando), Makk Ayelo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)!" we both yelled. Mike Aiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) came there.  
"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.  
"Frae has Paulo!" we shouted at the same time.  
He laughed in an evil voice.  
"No! Don't! We need to save Pavel!" we begged.  
"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Fear does to Pauol. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Julian." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Caretaker started crying. "My Pavel!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik cring guyz r lik so hot!)  
"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Feor's lair!  
We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"  
It was….. Fear!


	14. Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Amanda fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!  
WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.  
We ran to where Froar was. It turned out that Fear wasn't there. Instead the ezec guy hated bloodengutz was. Paoulo was there crying tears of blood. Jon Reynlds was torturing him. Caretaker and I ran in front of John Reydolds.  
"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Julion I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Jhon Reynalds. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.  
"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.  
"Reynelds what art thou doing?" called Fear. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Caretaker went away. There I started crying.  
"What's wrong honey?" asked Paolo taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.  
"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other peple and preps here except for Bloody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."  
"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Paolo.  
"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Jack and Chaance took a video of me naked. Cryp Keper says he's in love with me. Caretaker likes me and now even John Reynolds is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Paoulo! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory jillian isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 amanda 4 hlpein!  
"Julian Julian!" shouted Paolo sadly. "No, please, come back!"  
But I was too mad.  
"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Caretaker!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Lon Chaney on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Paolo and Caretaker. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black Universal Palace Theater watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.  
I put on a short ripped black gothic jacket with a missing button that said Tickets on the back in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black pants and boots that said Bill all over them with blood red letters. I put my yelow blond hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black flashlight. Suddenly the flashlight turned to Paolo!  
"Juilon I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful boi in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing “Dude are you sure we should be doing this?” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Bell was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Bill Preston, Ted logon, anime girl, bat people in evils rootz, and homer simpson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .  
"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Paolo's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Clinton (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and BSP in Bill and Teds excelent halowean aventure. Then we went away holding hands. Chaance shouted at us but she stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that WS would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! amada u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Amanda wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 philiphznolegs12 4 techin muh japnese!  
We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where WS had played b4. We ran in happly. WS were there playing ‘Strange things are afoot at the Circle-k’. I was so fucking happy! Ted looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Paolo thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather usher hat and black leather platinum boots with red ripped pants and a fishnet jacket with a missing button. Draco was wearing a black baggy WS t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Strange things are afoot at the Circle-K. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Ted pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Faer and da Death Dealers!  
"Wtf Paolo im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its WS n u no how much I lik them"  
"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.  
"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.  
"We won't do that again." Pavel promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."  
"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a kim or what now?"  
"NO." he muttered loudly.  
"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.  
"Juilon! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Excellent!’ by WS to me.  
I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!  
"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.  
Bloody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite bruh." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Amanda that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math." (an: AMANDA U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)  
"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.  
Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Da mummie. "Maybe Amanda will die too." I said.  
"Kawai." Bloody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den channce did it with her cause she's a necphilak."  
"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.  
"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with Polo tonight in Hogsmeade with ws." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."  
BLoody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."  
"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.  
"No." My head snaped up.  
'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "BLoody Mary are u a PREP?"  
"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all."  
"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Pravel or Cendy or Caretaker(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.  
"Mic ilo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."  
"OMFFG MICKY LO (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)!?" I asked quietly.  
"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."  
We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN BILL EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."  
"Da real goffs?" Me and BLoody Mary asked.  
"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday chnnce and Jak tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."  
"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black jacket with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.  
"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.  
"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said Boody Mary.  
"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.  
"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's julnia dark'ness dementia DICK TROLL browning what's yours?"  
"Adaru." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."  
"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf paoli you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Crypkeeper flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG JILIEAN U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz amda isn't rely a prep. AMndA plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!  
AdaRu gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Cyrpt Kepter kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. "WTF crypeeper?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Amanda came. Cryptkeper went away angrily.  
"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.  
"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Amanda's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.  
"So r u going 2 da concert wif Paolo?" she asked.  
"Yah." I said happily.  
"I'm gong with Sendy." she anserred happily. Well anyway Paulo and cindy came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. sindy was wearing a black dress that said '666' on it. She was wearing tons off makeup jus like the blues brothers. paoloo was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black WS t-shirt, black Vans he got from da Warped tower, adn waz holding a seper 8 camera wit WS pained on it. Bloody Mart was going 2 da concert wif Pinocchio. Pinokio used to be a puppet but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Pinochia converted to Satanism and he went goth wen he becam da real boi. He was in Slitherin now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Pinocoo now. Well anyway we al went 2 Pavel's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his mom Voodoo queen gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Paolo and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed.  
Ted was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Strange things r afoot at the circle k and sum odder songz. Sudenly TEd polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Ted at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no eyes and scars and things... Every1 ran away but me and Paolo. Paulo and I came. It was….Fore and da Death Deelers!  
"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Juilon, I told u to kill CAretaker. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Pavel!"  
"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.  
Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'minions 5eva' on da back. He shotted a spel and fier ran away. It was… MICH ALEIO (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)!!!


	18. Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 amand 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson mike ashole (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!  
I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really thin leather jacket with a missing button that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.  
(Da night before Paolo and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Maichel AiyLLo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) chased Fierce away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was ticket designs all over it. Paolo had a black Wyld Stallyns boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a “You utta be in pixers”.)  
Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like da blu man group and the da blus broders.  
"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to Bloody Mary and Amanda. Bloody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Weld Stallones t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Amanda was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Caretaker, Pinnocho and Paolo came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Bill preston or Ted logon.  
"Those guys are so fucking hot." Pichonio was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Force yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.  
"…. MIKe AIELLO (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)?1!" we all gasped.  
"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Fraer!"  
"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"  
Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.  
"BTW you can call me MIKEY (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.  
"What a fucking poser!" Pavelo shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Caretaker looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Amanda shouted.  
I was so fucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19. gut urselfs a treat

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 amnda 4m da help!11  
All day we sat angerly finking about Maikk I L O (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando). We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da WS concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.  
Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Paolo was being all secretive.  
I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).  
"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like blue man group’s faces. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black WS t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather pents, black boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was stuffed under my usher hat, kind of lik The Usher in silver screens (email me if u wana see da pik)  
"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.  
"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.  
"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.  
"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.  
But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Paolo banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like people beat up during purge (amanda that is soo our dystoopia!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.  
Suddenly Cryptkeepr came. He had appearated.  
"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da bath room?"  
Only it wasn't just criptkepter. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Adaru or maybe Paolo but it was Mack eiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando).  
"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"  
"U no who WS r!" I gasped.  
"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Pavle has a surprise for u."


	20. Chapter 20.

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 amnda 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.  
All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder usher had, a blak jacket with a missn buttn with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. WS were gong 2 do the concert again, since Fart had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 WS in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to ‘Essentially napoleon is a short ded dude’. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Paolo so we could do it again.  
"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Cahnce! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Mkie ialelo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) had told us all 2 be careful around her and Jak since thay was a pedo.  
"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." she growld angrily.  
"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old boifriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.  
"Fuker." She said, gong away.  
Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Jack and ChaNce were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Eddie was watching!1  
"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Eddie ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing peepel do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw Japk is movd 2 griffindoor now)  
"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)  
"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Shance shouted angrily.  
"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.  
"You dimwit!." Jax began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.  
"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"  
"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to mark eieio (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando). So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was CAretaker, looking extremely fucking hot.  
"WTF where'd Paolo?" I asked him.  
"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Caretaker said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"  
Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his tevision star frnd HR Blodenguz had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed Mckingbrdcry666 on it. The one on da back said 'Jiulien' on it.  
….I gasped.  
We flew to the concert hall. WS were there, playing.  
Caretaker and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.  
I almost had an orgasim. Bill was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘strnage thigns are afoot in the circle k’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Pravel, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich amandada cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz amanda fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!  
Later we all went in the skull. Paolo was crying in da common room. "Pauilo are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.  
"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.  
"Its ok Jillian." said Caretaker comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."  
"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Paolo. Caretaker came too.  
"Paolo please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)  
And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Caretaker got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor guy n a ber suit there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.  
"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw puppet bear come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to growl loudly.  
"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled da guy in a bear sut.  
"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Caretaker said under his breast in a disgusted way.  
"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled da guy in de ber suit. Den he heard da puppet bear growl. "Baer is der any1 unda da cloak!" he asked. Da pupet ber nodded. And then….CAretake frenched me! He did it jus as….. de men in ber sut was taking of da cloak!1  
"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Paolo crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.  
"Paolo!" I cried. "R u okay?"  
"I guess though." Pavel weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Poulo and I decided to watch Twister on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Meaty Meetz and da Mystery of Magic walked into the school!1


	22. Chapter 22.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz ber n sut or ber pupet itz amanda's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding amanda u fokieng rok prepz suk!1  
All day everyone talked about the Misery of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.  
Standing in front of me where…. B;loody Mary, Caretaker, Cidny, Paolo, Pinochio and Amanda!  
I opened my crimson eyes. Amanda was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Caretaker was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans and a top hat. Paolo was wearing a black WS t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Bill Preston, and almost as fucking sexy. Caretaker looked like Ted Logon. Bloody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said 'bich' and other swear words and WS lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen bride of Frankenstein wear once. Cat girl (who is frum psychoscarapy) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots and a cat mask. So were bathrobe monster and that body colector in da robe. It turns out that Catgirl, Cidny, bathrob monser and that body colecter in a robe's dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.  
"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"  
"Juliandrews something is really fucked up." Paolo said.  
"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.  
"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Pavlov said in a sexy voice.  
"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."  
"I will I will." he said.  
So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Reagan from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Clinton 2k16 t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Mike coachella (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando). Meaty mentz was there shouting at mike Iaello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando). La Lorrona was there too.  
"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"  
"THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Meaty Meatx.  
"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Lorrona. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR FEAR WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!" MIkE AiElLO (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Feaer and he is in the school. And his name is…..Juiolon Dark'ness Dementia Amanda Browning."  
Paolo, bathrobe monster, da body collecter in da robe, Cat Girl, Amanda, Caretaker and Bloody Mary looked at each other…I gasped.  
...


	23. Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 amanda 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!  
The door opened and Proffesor La Corona and Meetzy Meats stomped out angrily. Then Mikes Adello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando)and La Lorrona sawed us.  
"MR. BROWNING WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Lorrena shouted angrily. Mikello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) blared at her.  
"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"  
Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Cat Girl and Paolo and opposite Bloody Mary. De batrobe monter and da bodie coreector in de robe started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like ET. I eight some Count Chocula and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Cartaker! He and Paolo were shooting at eachother.  
"Caretaker, Paulo WTF?" I asked.  
"You fucking bustard!" yelled Pavel at Caretaker. "I want to shit next to him!1"  
"No I do!" shouted.  
"No he doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Paolo.  
"No fuck you motherfucker he laves me not you!" shouted Caretaker. And then… he jumped on Paolo! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.  
Mie Allo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with no eyes and red scars flew in on his broomstick. He had no eyes and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Reagan that fucking prep started to cry. Caretaker and Paolo stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent….Faer!  
"Jillian…..Julian…." Guy Fierro sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Caretaker as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Paulo too!"  
"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged.  
"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.  
I bust into tears. Pavel and Caretaker came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Fred coming to kill Paolo while Paulo slit his wrists in a depressed way.  
"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.  
"Julian Juilon aure you alright?" asked Paolo in a worried voice.  
"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.  
"Everyfing's all right Jillian." said Caretaker all sensetive.  
"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in Da movi mmonster makeup sho!"  
"Its ok gurl." said Bloody Mary. "Maybe u should ask Proffesor Stroyteller about what the visions mean though."  
"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.


	24. Chapter 24.

AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 amanda fanz 4 di help!  
Well we had Deviation next so I got to ask Proffessor Elsa strict about the visions.  
"Konnichiwa everybody come in." said Proffesor storieteller in Japanese. She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She's da coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead grey hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (hr mom woz a vampire. She's also haf Japanese so she speaks it and everyfing. she n bloody mry get along grate) She's really youn for a teacher. 2day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of da tooth fairie. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.  
"What is it Julian?" she asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?"  
"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"  
"Ho about now?" she asked.  
"OK." I said.  
"OK class fucking dismissed every1." Proffesor Ilsa Strkt said and she let every1 go. "Except for you Reagan." she pointed at Reagan and sum other preps. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3."  
"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Paolo gong 2 die.  
Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.  
"What do you c?" she asked.  
"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Pavel. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Wyld Stalion t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.  
"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Proffesor storytellr.  
"Bye bitch." I said waving.  
I went to Paolo and Caretaker was sitting next to him. We both followed Paulo together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25.

AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel bby usher 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 amanda fangz for de help!1  
I was so excited. I fellowed Paolo wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Paulo's black car.  
"Julian what the fuck did Profesor Skrict say." whispered Paulo potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.  
"She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Paulo put on some WS.  
“How’s it going, royal ugly dudes?" sang Bill's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fevently. He took of my blak thong and my black leather usher hat. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.  
"OMFG Paolo Paulo!" I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik peple with long black hair.  
"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.  
"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.  
"Juiloni what's wrong?" Paolo asked me as I woke up opening my one icy blue eye and my other gimpy eye.  
I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Paolo to call CAretaker. He did it with his blak Waild stalion mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where… voodio queen and H R bloddygutz!111


	26. Chapter 26.

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11  
A few mutates later Caretaker came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, black leather pants and a Wyld Stalion t-shirt.  
"Hi Caretaker." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Paollo hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.  
"Oh fuck it!" Caretaked shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"  
"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Minke Arpelo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) ."  
We ran out of the tree and in2 da castle. Minsk Ai’ello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) was sitting in his office.  
"Sire are mom and fren have been shot!" Paulo said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "Juilon had a vision in a dreem."  
Aiemikelo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) started to cockle. "Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Julian's not divisional?"  
I glared at Dumbledore.  
"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Mark Aillo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for bloodengoots and video queen- pornto!"  
"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"  
I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "Cary ohio." I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Paolo, Caretaker and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Paulo to wait in the nurses office while Caretaker went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Bloodangut and Vodoo Queen came in on stretchers….and Proffesor Stroyteller was behind them!1


	27. Chapter 27. makn I contact iz gutzy

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2 amanda 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospital aamenda u rok gurl!11111111111111111111  
Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. aPaulo, voodoo queen, HRbloodygunz bond Caretakere all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.  
"Cum on Jillian." said Proffesor Storyteler. She was wearing a gothic blak leader dress with a corset top and real vampir blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."  
I locked at Voodu Queen, HReb Loadenguts, Apaolo and Caretaker. They nodded.  
I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Profesor storyrtaler took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crucible ball. She said… "Dick Troll, I see drak times are near." She said badly. She peered into da balls. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time-Toner like Bloody Mary had. "When Fearce was in Hogwarts before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become Fearst if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."  
"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.  
"What fucking happened?" asked Paulo and Caretaker.  
"Yeah what happened?" asked Cat Girl, Amanda and Boldy Mary?  
I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Voodo Quen and Bloodingutz being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Paovel. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Mikelaello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando). A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even da guy in a bear suit looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. La bathroeb monster and da boidy correction in da robe set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls.  
I put on my Invisibility coke with Caretaker and Paolo and we sneaked outside 2gether.


	28. Chapter 28.

AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz a miskat wen profsor toryteler sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 fily 4 da help!1! amandn hav fun wif kiwi!1111111  
We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik Blue Man group, Blues brothers, and Wyld Stallyns all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak usher hat wif purple stuff on it, fishnet white gloves and a blak leather thong underneath by grey wit strope pants.  
I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Paella and Caretaker.  
"Are you okay?" Cartacker asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.  
"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Paoli also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. "The problem is….I have to seduce Feer. Ill have 2 go bak in time"  
Paulo started to cry sadly. Caretaker hugged him.  
"Itz okay Juilien." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?"  
"Of coarse not!" I gasped.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Sure." I said. “i love u 4eva, like how long walking dead house existentialism.”  
We frenched sexily. Caretaker looked at us longingly.  
Then… I took off Paolo's WS shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik jaws at da docs. He had replaced the Caretaker tattoo that said Jilllian on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Bll Presotn. Caretaker took out da supa 8 vido camera Paolo had. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).  
I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.  
We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.  
"I love you Giuliani. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Caretaker filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly….  
"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"  
It was….Jock and Ladsy Luk!111


	29. Chapter 29.

AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111 amanda u rok gurl fangz 4 da help WS ROX 666!111111111111  
"Oh my satan!1" we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. Jak and Lady Lack started to shoot at us angrily.  
"CUM NOW!1!" lacy lock yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Jazk garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.  
"Hey what the fuck!111" Caretaker shooted angrily.  
"Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with my fucking camera?" Paolo demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. "Look, Mirc Aeilu (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to Shadeybruuk. So give back da camera!1111"  
Hahahaha the Mystery of Mogic thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Jake laughed meanly.  
"Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!" yelled Laedy Look. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Paolo started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol director rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as bill ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).  
I started to cry tearz of blood (it hapnz in vrampir kroniklz amanda sed so ok so fok u!1). Caretaker took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.  
And then….. he and Jak both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out my wand.  
"Crosio!" I shouted. Jac stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Lany Luek did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said "OK Jacke I'm going 2 go now." She left. Jak da cloen started to laugh evilly. Caretaker started to cry.  
"It's ok Juilon." said Paolo. "Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Jacks."  
Jack laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111


	30. Chapter 30.

AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan kiss muh ass!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin alzhimers is dongerous but datz da mysteries opinin koz sosiety basically sux. fangz 2 amanda u rok bich!111  
"No!11" we screamed sadly. Jak stated loafing meanly. He took out a kamera anvilly. Then… he came tords Poalo!1! He took sum stones out of his poket. He put da stones around Pavel and nit a candle.  
"What the fuck r u doing!" I shooted arngrily. Jace laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-wut!11!  
He waved his wand and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.  
"U must stab Craytaker." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap Paulo!1"  
"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.  
But den Pavel looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist) between Ted logon and bill preston. But then I looked at Caretaker and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik grey hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Pavel and Mik aello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) came and the tame where Paulo almost commited suicide and Caretaker wuz so sportive.  
Jaek laughed angrily. He started to prey to Freer. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Paolo and Caretaekre. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Paolli and caretaker so they would destruct Jack.  
"Maik aiyello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) will get u!" Paoli shooted.  
"Yah just wait ubtil da Mystery find out!11" Caretaker yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.  
"You ridiculus dondderhed!111" Jak yielded. He took off all of Pauli's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him….  
"Crosio!" I shited pointing my wound. Jake scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 bloosengrutz. I stopped doing crucio.  
"You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-" shooted Jack but suddenly HR Schmidt came.  
Jac put the whip behind his bak. "Oh hello H.R. I wuz just teaching them sumthing." he lied. But suddenly voodoo gueen and Profesor Elas Strikt came in2 da room and they and bloodenguzt unlocked the chains and put dem around Jeck. Then Profesor Scrikt said 'Come on Julien let's go."


	31. Chapter 31.

AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111 stop kalin julian a gary stu ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff amanda 4 di help!1111  
"I always knew u were on Feaer's side, you sun of a bitca (rn_bld_swt_n_trs rox!111)." Bloatengutz said 2 Jack.  
"No I'm not I was teaching them somefing!1" Jak clamed.  
"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some blak Volremortserum out of my poket and gave it to H.R. Schmitngutz. He made Jerck dirnk it. He did arngrily. Then Vudoo queen took out a tape recorder and started playing it while she did curses on Jak. Then Proffesor Storytelling and voodoo quen made us get out wif them while Jack told his secretes. Voodoo gueen took Careteknr and Pavel to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Profesor Skrict took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Feier. Moving posters of blues brothers and blue man group were all over. Mary Agna, Cat Girl and Amanda came too. Bloody Mary gave me a blak bag from Adaru's store.  
"Whatz in da bag?" I asked Profesor Skrict.  
"U will c." she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite ushur hat and leather gothic gluves. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Amanda had chosen. Amanda and Cat Girl helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick.  
"You look fucking kawaii, bitch." Bloody Mary said.  
"Fangs." I said.  
"Ok now you're going to go back in tim." said Proffesor Stroiteler. "U will have to do it in a few sessionz." She gave me a blak gun. I put it in my jacket. then she gave me a black time-tuner. "After an hour use da time torner to go back here." Proffesor Skrit said. Then she and Bloody Mary put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.  
"Good luk!1" Everryone shooted. Cat gurl and Amanda gave me deth's touch sin. Then….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive.  
Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He had pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was….Artoo-detoo!1111


	32. Chapter 32.

AN: I sed stup fflaming I no his nam iznt ar2d2 dat wuz a mistak!1111 if u dnot lik de story den u kan go skrew urself!11111 U SUK!111111  
"Hi." I said flirtily. "Im Juilon Browning da new student." I shok my pale handz wif their blak noil polish wif him.  
"Da name's adaru." he said. "But u kan call me Fear. Datz ma middle nam"  
We shok hands. "Well come on we have 2 go upstairs." Feier said. I followed him. "Hey Faer…..do u happen to be a fan of Wyld Stallyns?" I asked.  
"Oh my fuking god, how did u know?" Satan gasped. "actually I like WS a lot.” "omg me too!" I replied happily.  
"guess what they have a concert in hogsment." fierc whispered.  
"hogsment?" I asked.  
"yeah that's what they used to call it in these time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000." he told me all sekrtivly. "and theres a really cool shop called Hot-"  
'topic!" I finshed, happy again.  
He froned confusedly. "noo its called Hot Ishoo." He smiled skrtvli again. "then in 1998 dey changd it to hot topic." he moaned.  
"ohh." now everything was making sense for me. "so is Meik Aileo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) your princepill?" I shouted.  
"uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "im in slitherin'"  
"OMfG HME TOO!" I SHRIEDKED.  
"u go to this skull?"(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.  
"yah that's why im here im NEW." I SMELLED HAPPili.  
Suddenly Mikk Auleo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) flew in on his broomstuck and started shredding at us angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!" he had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from Amrikan ogle outfters. "STUPID GOFFS!"  
freid rolled his eyes. "his so mean to us goffs and punks just becose we're in slytherine and we're not preps."  
I turned around angrily. "actually I fink mebe its becos ur da barke lord."  
"wtf?" he asked angrily.  
"oh nuffin." I said sweetly.  
then suddenlyn…. the floor opened. "OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly."  
"hey where r u goin?" fear asked as I fell.  
I got out of the hole n it was bak in the pensive in professor strikt's classroom. Nike Aieow (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) wuz dere. " Mirk AieIIo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) I think I just met u." I said.  
"oh yeah I rememba that." MioK Iello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) said, trying to be all goffik.  
stroyteler came in. "hey dis is my classroom wait wtf juilion what da hell r u doing?"  
:"um." I looked at her.  
"oh yeaH I forgot bout that."  
"wth how?" I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second. but shes a goff so its ok.  
professor strnytlelr looked sad. "um I was drinking voldemortserum." she started to cry black tears of depression. miekaiello (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) didn't know about them.  
"hey r u crying tears of blood?" he asked curiously, tuching a tear.  
"fuck off!" we both said and nnike aeilo (Creative Director at Universal Studios Orlando) took his hand away.  
professor storyteller started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "omfg jilliun…I think im addicted to Voldemortserum."  
AN: SEE U FOKKING PREPZ GO FOK URSELXXZ DATZ SERUS ISSUZ 2O GO 2 HELL!1111112


	33. Chapter 33.

AN: I sed shut up itz nut my folt ok if u don't lik da story den ur a prep so fuk u flamerz!1111 ps im nut updating ubtil u giv me fiv god reviewz nd diz tim I men it!111111 U SUK!1111 fangz amanda 4 di help il promiz to help u wif ur story lolz1  
"Oh my fuking god!1" I shooted sadly. "Shud we get u 2 shaedybruk, bitch?"  
"Hel no!" she said. "Lizzen Juririn, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask Adaru 4 sum help?"  
"Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Paoulo was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak WS tshit which wuz his panamas.  
"Hey Sexxy." I said.  
"How'd it go Jilian?" he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Ted Logon when hes talking.  
"Fine." I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.  
"How far did u go wif Faer?" Pavloe asked jealously.  
"Not 2 far, lol." I borked.  
"Will you hav to do it with him?" Peolo asked angstily.  
"I hop not 2 far!111" I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.  
"What happened 2 Jaek?" I growled.  
"U will see." Draco giggled mistressly. He opened a door…Jak nd Chaence werz there!11 Bludenguetz waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.  
"NOOOO PLZ!1111" Chence bagged as Bloedengutz started 2 suk her blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of her and Jak bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r pedoz nd jek trid 2 rap dem and neway sadiztz rok haz any1 seen shrak atak 3 lolz). We took sum of Jaekc's blod den Paulo and I went bak 2 our roomz. We sat on my goffik blak coffin. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a blak leather outfit fingie kinda like da 1 chuky haz in chirdlen’s ply. (if u haven't herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform bootz. Paolo put on ‘Excellent’ by WS. Den….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out lik in shraek. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.  
"Oh Paolo!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Pavelo!1111" I screemed passively as he got an eructation.  
"I luv u TaJunial." he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol.


	34. Chapter 34.

AN: SHOT DA FOK UP PREPZ!1111 hav u even red de story!11 u r proly al just prepz nd posrs so FUK U!111 fangz 2 amanda 4 da help!1  
I wook up in da coffin de next day. Paoulo waz gone. I got up and put on a blak tight sexah jacket that was all ripped at da end and missin a buton. I pot on ripped blak fishnets gloves and blak stilton bo-ots. Suddenly…. Bloozenguts cocked on da door. I hopened it.  
"Hi guilion." he said. "Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor stroyeller's office."  
"Ok." I said in a deprezzd voice. I had wanted to fuk Paoolo or maybe lessen to Wyld Stallyns. I came anyway.  
"So what the fuck happened 2 Jac and Chanc?" I asked bloudengutz flirtily.  
"I fucking tortured them." he answered in a statistic way. "They r in Hellgaet Prision now, lol."  
I laughed evilly.  
"Where r Paolo and Caretekken?" I muttered.  
"Dey are xcused form skool 2day." bluzterguntz moaned sexily. "Rite now they are watching Da simpons muvie."  
We went into da office. Proffesor storyteller was there. She was wearing a goffik blak dress that was all ripped all over it kinda lik da one bride of frainkensten wears in this pic  
( http/ She wuz drinking some Volximortserum.  
She took out da Pensiv and the time-torner.  
"Juilon, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited." she said sadly. "Good luck. Fangz!"  
And then….I jumped into the Prinsive again. Suddenly I looked around…I was in da Grate Hall eating Count Chorcula. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Feare. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. He looked just like Boris Karluff. I noticed…he was drinking a portent.  
"Whose he!11" I asked.  
"Oh, datz Victor Frankiesten." Fear said. "He's da Portents teacher…..Julion?"  
"Yah?" I asked.  
"Did u know dat Wyld Stallyns is playing in Hogsemade tonight? And they r showing The Exercise at mels die in b4 dat."  
"Yah?"  
"Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?"


	35. Chapter 35. rood behvyor wilnut b toler8d

AN: fangz 2 philip 4 da idea!1 u rok! fuk of prepz!11111111 fangz 2 amanda 4 di help u rok gurl!1 ps im gong 2 end da stroy rlly sun so FUK U!111 oh yah nd if u no eny gofik namz plz tel me koz I ned 1 4 bloozengut!1 fangz.  
I went in2 da Conmen Room finking of feaer. Suddenly I gasped…..Paulo wuz there!111  
I grasped. He locked as hut as eva werring blak ledder pants, a blak Evils Routz t-shrit and blak eyeliner.  
"Pavel what da fuk r u dong!111111" I gosped.  
"Huh?" he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn't . It was voodoo queen!1 She stil had two arms.  
"Oh hi voodoo guen!1" I sed. "Im Julian the new student lol we shook handz."  
"Yah Fer told me abot you." Vodo queen said. She pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting. It wuz bloodengut, Caretaker's frend and…Jak! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Wyld Stallyns band shirts. "Lizzen I'm in a goth band wif those guys." she said. "Were playing 2nite at da Wyld Stallyns show as back-up.  
"ORLY." I ESKED.  
"Yeah." she said. "Were calld XIkonXIcoNX. I play teh gutter. Bloodywone plays da drums" she said ponting to him. "Jak plays the boss. And Fredy Krueger plays the guitar to even fo we call him Jason, after Jason in da fridy 13nd."  
"Hey bastards." I told them they gave me Dethz tuch sin. Suddenly I gasped again. "But don't u have a lead singer!" I asked. Voodoo queen looked dawn sadly.  
"We uzd to but she did. She contempted suicide by silting her rists."  
"Oh my fuking god!11 Datz so fuking sad!1" I gasped.  
"Its okay but we need a new led snigger." Jason said.  
"Wel…..I said Im in a bnad myself."  
"Rilly?" asked Jak. I cudnt belive it. He used 2 b goffik!111  
"Yeah were called Borken Ruls Borken Nex 666. Do u wanna hr me sing?"  
Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) Wyld Stallyns.  
"Went a twinky, Gangreen Khan? Sais please! mmmmm" I sang sexily (I dnot own da lyrikz 2 dat song).. Every1 gasped.  
"Juliesne? Will u join da band? Plz!1" begged voodoo queen, Jason, bloudengutz and Jak.  
"Um….ok." I shrugged. "Are we gong to play tonight?"  
"Yah." they said.  
"Ok." I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz…..Morty Mcfli!1 He was wering a blak bnad tshrit and blak bagy jeans.  
"What da hell r u dong here!11" I asked.  
"I wil help u go frowad in tim Juilon." he said siriusly Den….he took out a blak tim machine. I went in2 it and…..sudenly I wuz forward in tim!111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, is the end. This is as much of it as exists. I'm sorry ;)


End file.
